


Ride

by Smile4meDraco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Bathtub Sex, Car Sex, Community: Strictly Dramione, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, One Shot, Post-War, Romance, Smut, Strictly Dramione's Valentine's Day Smut Fest, Valentine's Day, be mine forever, dramione - Freeform, smutfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smile4meDraco/pseuds/Smile4meDraco
Summary: There are 129 ways for one to snag a husband, or so they say. Hermione doesn't care to test that theory, but when Draco Malfoy persuades her to participate for Valentine's day will she become a firm believer?





	Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fest piece ever so please be gentle! Big shout out to my Beta, MoonlitMK who has been my best friend for over 10 years and is the only person I know who would put up with my writing. The cover art for this story was made by me and tbh I can't credit the original pics because I got most of them off porn site XD My prompt for this story is: number 43 - Buy a convertible. Men like to ride in them.

 

 

Hermione scoffed as she read through the archaic article that was currently sitting delicately in her fingers, "Honestly, _'Read the obituaries to find eligible widowers,'_ as if that isn't tasteless enough," she scoffed again as her eyes darted over the aged Witch Weekly Magazine that had been so generously gifted to her earlier that morning.

"What are you on about now Granger?" Malfoy drawled from the other end of the bath, rubbing gently on her calves.

"This!" she hissed, flapping the ridiculous magazine in the air, "This is what I'm on about!" she said huffing as he leaned over snatching it from her.

She huffed once more and leaned back into the porcelain, letting her damp bun bounce against the wall. She crossed her arms and watched as the man in front of her skimmed over the ridiculous piece of trash that she was sure Rita Skeeter had managed to write in a past life.

Her and Draco Malfoy had been...well, seeing each other was definitely not the right definition for whatever they had going on, and fucking was just too crude a word for her to say, well, whatever _it_ was that the two had agreed upon, had been a hushed affair for the past two and a half years. As far as third parties were concerned Draco Malfoy simply worked at Hogwarts and Hermione was frankly too busy to make time for a personal life.

A roaring laugh jarred her from her thoughts as he threw the magazine near the door. Something, if it had been any other type of book, would garner a very stern lecture from the witch, "I'm pretty sure Zabini's mom tried number fourteen a few times, obviously it worked to some extent because she's on marriage, eight now if I'm not mistaken," Draco laughed again going back to his ministrations.

She shook her head, "I swear, you're impossible Malfoy," she said kicking some water in his chest just to watch it slide down his skin back into the tub.

"Where'd you even find that thing?" he asked, head bobbing in the direction of the discarded magazine.

"Pansy," she groaned rubbing her hands over her eyes, "Apparently a long since failed relationship with her husband means I'm currently in the market for a husband. Hermione Weasley doesn't even sound the least bit charming."

"Quite reprehensible," he agreed pulling her legs to wrap around his waist, her bottom gliding smoothly over the basin of the tub until she was sitting on his thighs, "I don't think a world wherein I can't call you Granger on a daily basis sounds correct."

"Sounds utterly ridiculous," she agreed adjusting herself to straddle him, water splashing over the side of the tub as she positioned herself to glide smoothly on his cock.

"Granger," he growled into her neck as he bucked his hips up impatiently.

"That's Professor Granger to you, Mr. Malfoy," she hissed as she lowered herself onto him, relishing in the way that his teeth nipped at her neck and his hands expertly cupped her arse making sure to bury himself inside of her fully before she was allowed any further movement.

A low moan emitted from the back of her throat as he began to work her up and down his length filling her in a way that only he had ever managed. This, this was perfectly fine the way it was, she didn't need some stupid proposal to make her feel like a whole woman, the sounds Malfoy was currently making were reassuring enough that she was doing what she was supposed to.

****

A few days later as they both were laid out in her bed thoroughly exhausted from their latest romp the article resurfaced.

"So," Draco drawled running small circles down the exposed flesh of Hermione's back, "Valentine's day is coming up...I know we generally don't participate in holidays due to the fact that we're not," he paused attempting to find the words that Hermione struggled with as well, "exclusive, but I think it should start being a custom that we adopt," he said casually continuing to rub circles over her skin.

She turned her head to look at him, her still, unruly hair sticking to her face, "Are you trying to say that we should go on a date?" she asked, eyebrows raised as she pushed her curls back.

"Not necessarily, just...I wouldn't object to gifting each other things is all..."

"Oh? Not able to show off all your wealth as a Healer?" she teased, placing a chaste kiss upon his shoulder.

"Please, I could probably buy out Hogwarts if I so chose," he scoffed arrogantly.

She rolled her eyes and made her way off the bed, wrapping the sheet around her, "So you're suggesting we participate in Valentine's day?" she asked.

"I'm suggesting we participate in Valentine's Day," he echoed.

"And what brought upon this....proposal?" she asked attempting to find her discarded clothes that were strewn across her bedroom.

He shrugged and sat up, resting against the headboard, "It was actually that article you were reading a couple nights ago," he confessed running his hand through his hair.

She scoffed, "And what about it?"

"I mean, I think it would be quite funny if we both did something on the list. Neither one of us is particularly good at relationships but we can just humor each other, can't we?"

"Honestly, some days I will never understand you Malfoy," she said shaking her head as she found her knickers peeking out from under his jeans.

"So does that mean we're doing some ridiculous gifting for this supposed romantic holiday?" he asked, coming up behind her just to pull her back on the bed.

A small giggle escaped her lips as he rolled on top of her, "I guess we are," she breathed out as his tongue began to descend down her chest.

****

Once Draco had made his way back to his own quarters for the night she quickly went in search of the blasted magazine. She was sure it was still in the bathroom. Whether it had actually survived their waterlogged relations was another story. Generally she wasn't one to damage any form of literature but Witch Weekly really couldn't count as actual writing, and honestly, she wouldn't be the least bit perturbed if it were unsalvageable.

Alas, she found the silly thing laying on the floor behind the door, unfortunately, no unrepairable damage seemed visible and she was half tempted to turn on the tap and throw the whole thing underneath. Fortunately for it, she had no desire to go in search for another copy just to find a prompt for Valentine's day. For some unknown reason, Malfoy was suggesting that they at least take whatever it was they had going on to another level. Not a significant level, but a new level none the less.

After the war they had both returned to Hogwarts with little to no interaction apart from classes, she was still with Ron and he was dating Astoria Greengrass at the time if she recalled correctly. After graduation they both had the occasional run-in at Diagon Alley but hadn't spoken over maybe ten words to each other since graduation.

A few years later Headmistress McGonagall approached her about a teaching position that had become available and quite frankly at the time it was the escape she needed when her relationship with Ron fizzled out. They had ended on amicable terms but no breakup was without aftermath. Teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts had never been a career choice for her but the opportunity presented itself and she threw herself into it.

Imagine her shock when she ran into no other than Draco Malfoy looking happier and healthier than she had remembered seeing him in years right before the welcome feast. Again, the two exchanged pleasantries but spoke little beyond that for weeks. When they were finally forced to interact it was a clash of who was right, wrong, faster, smarter and the small bickering continued that way until Christmas holidays when they bonded over a bottle of Ogden's finest and then bonded some more over pent up sexual tension and currently that tension had continued on for years.

Not that she was complaining, Draco Malfoy was more than just a satisfactory lover, he was a constant in her life that she had desperately needed since the war. Yes, she had Harry but both him and Ginny were advancing their careers while attempting to build families. Ron, although they were on good terms had married Pansy Parkinson to everyone's shock. Hermione understood it because she had been shagging Malfoy for a while, but she didn't want to intrude on what he was cultivating.

No, she was content keeping her trysts with Malfoy to herself. At least it was something she had that was hers. They had never officially made any rules or guidelines tracing out what they had but neither of them had gone elsewhere or shared another bed since it started. There weren't long intimate conversations about what they were but there were long nights exploring what they had never gotten to know about each other in youth.

Hermione licked her lips as she combed through the article again. Half of these wouldn't even be feasible since they weren't strangers to one another. Pets were out of the question. Sports were a definite no. A change in career paths was completely off the table.

She fell back on her bed, this list was impossibly simple-minded. She closed her eyes and held the magazine with one hand letting whatever unlucky force of nature drive her to the special number. She waved her finger up, down, left, right, made a few wand movements and eventually landed on her special number.

She opened one eye and tried to read the words but her eyesight wasn't what it once was, she opened the other eye and read the words slightly obscured by her finger. Her mouth dropped open, there was no feasible way for her to pull this one off, he wouldn't have any part of it. She was half tempted to just forgo their gifting ideas but the wheels in her head continued to churn before a small smirk formed on the witches face before she got up and tossed the whole thing in the trash.

****

Hermione's hands were placed directly over Draco's eyes as she attempted to guide him past Hogwarts ground so she could apparate them to a more appropriate spot, "I swear Granger, if you're attempting to stow away on a battleship I shall push you over the edge and watch as you attempt to swim to shore," he warned.

"This was your idea remember, you didn't specify that any of those idiotic ways to snag a man were off the table," she chided, double checking that her fingers were squeezed together tight enough to prevent him from peaking.

"Well, no..." he trailed off, "but I'm sure there are a few you wouldn't pick. Obviously, no pets, taking care of Weasley and Potter was enough. You aren't going to participate in sports, you still refuse to set foot near a broom. You won't focus a career around a man, although I think it's safe to assume you're content where you're at. There are few and far between prompts that you'd actually choose," he said matter of fact.

A small "Hmmph," left her lips, "What if I told you I closed my eyes and landed on one without cheating?" she asked.

"I would say that's quite risky of you, Granger," he smirked, "Too bad it wasn't a list of sexual acts to perform on one's partner," he snickered.

 _Partner,_ the word echoed through her head as she quickly kicked his ankle, "I mean if we tried hard enough I think half of those suggestions could be turned sexual," she purred into his ear.

His hands went to rest on hers in an attempt to pull her hands off of his eyes, "No cheating! Wait until I tell you to look," she tsk'd finally outside the castle gates, "Now, hold tight," she instructed as the familiar constrictive feeling of apparation surrounded their bodies. They landed softly near one of the forests right outside of Hogsmeade, it was a somewhat secluded area that was rarely visited by wizards and muggles alike. Of course, she had already taken the necessary precautions and warded the perimeter and set up a warming charm, it wasn't as if they would need it long but as it were the February air still stung as it whipped around them.

"If you were just going to apparate outside of the wall you didn't have to cover my eyes all the way out," he complained.

She shrugged and slowly slid her hands from his face, "You have to admit, it was pretty funny watching you struggle to walk," she laughed.

He didn't reply to her, instead, he looked straight ahead at the monstrosity that was currently in front of him, "What in the bloody hell is this, Granger?" he asked walking cautiously towards the unfamiliar contraption.

"It's called an automobile," she informed him, trying not to all out laugh at the look on his face, "More precisely, number forty-three; Buy a convertible. Men like to ride in them," she grinned, ready for him to completely overreact.

"A convertible? You bought me a car?" he asked in disbelief, "And what exactly am I supposed to do with this?" he asked, cautiously running his fingers over the paint, "I know what muggles use them for but why in the bloody hell would I have a use for one? I am a wizard, not inept to the point where I need to rely on muggle contraptions to make my way around," he complained.

"Well, for one it's expensive and everyone knows how much you like expensive things," she said, sliding delicately into the backseat, discarding her cloak into the front, "Two, I didn't buy it...I just rented it because honestly, there's only one good thing this thing is for," she smirked.

"I don't know what that would be," he huffed, obviously disappointed with his gift.

She rolled her eyes and patted the open space beside her, "Would you like a ride, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked seductively peeling one shoulder of her dress down exposing the slightly freckled flesh of her shoulder.

He stared at her blankly for a couple of moments before realization finally dawned on him, "Oh..." he mouthed as he dramatically jumped over the side of the car and plopped down beside her.

She couldn't help but laugh at his renewed enthusiasm. This was his first time as far as Hermione knew that he had ever been in a car, it was probably even his first time around one. As a wizard he had other means of travel, apparation, floo, portkey, even brooms and she could tell by his tone of voice that he wasn't very amused but since she had planned on using it for something other than it's intended purpose he was more open to the idea of being inside one.

Draco awkwardly bounced on the leather seats a slight squeaking noise emitting as he adjusted to the strange feeling, "Is this even safe?" he asked rocking back and forth causing the car to follow his motions.

"We do possess magic, remember? Or is being this close to a muggle contraption causing memory loss as well?" she joked as she dragged herself in front of him straddling his legs.

He rolled his eyes but when they recentered they landed directly on hers. The grey orbs swam in front of her like an oncoming storm and she felt herself being pulled in, closer, closer until her lips ghosted just above his, "Happy Valentine's Day," she whispered before crashing her lips against his. They battled for dominance, lips crashing against lips, tongues dancing back and forth, his hands tangled in her hair pulling her closer so she had no other choice but to arch into him.

He let go of her hair and let his fingers lazily fall to her hips coaxing her forward, a small moan escaping from her lips. He took the opening bringing one hand back to her hair tangling his fingers into the unruly curls, coaxing her head back before he broke away from her lips trailing his teeth across the apex of her jaw and down her neck nipping at her skin.

Her hands traced through his hair sweeping down his shoulders and she pushed him back forcefully. He was too clothed, she ached to feel skin on skin, his body merging with hers. He didn't say anything but looked up at her curiously as she fumbled with the clasp of his cloak, quickly rolling the heavy material from his shoulders. She hurriedly began unbuttoning his shirt, letting her fingers glide over his skin as she worked each one open. In her haste, she was certain one or two of the golden buttons had popped off. She ripped the material from where it was neatly tucked into his trousers exposing the hard lines of his abs and his very defined v cut which her fingers were now toying with.

Unlike her rushed attempts to shred him of his clothes, he was slow and articulate. He rested his hand on her chest feeling her heart beat against his flesh. One...Two...Three...Four...Five torturous seconds before he began his descent. Draco skimmed the thin layer of fabric taunting her as he popped the first button open. He lingered there moving ever so slowly onto the next one exposing the top of her breast.

He leaned forward trailing his tongue down her body as he peeled the material down antagonizingly slow, taking his time to lick over every inch of her until he turned his full attention to her nipples. In turn, he placed each one in his mouth swirling the sensitive buds around his tongue before he pulled away to admire the grown witch who was straddling his hips.

As his eyes raked over her she busied herself by rubbing his hardened member over the fabric of his pants. His head lolled back on the seat relishing in her touch. She felt him twitch against her fingers a smirk of satisfaction formed on her lips, "I want you..." she whispered.

He leaned forward, bucking his hips upwards. She could feel him shift under her, working off the extra layers that still separated them. He anchored himself up pushing his pants down his thighs, his harden member rubbing against the flesh of her thigh, "Show me," he dared her pulling away slightly and licking his lips.

Hermione bit her lip grinding herself over his cock, "Please," she begged, pushing herself down harder against him relishing in the friction.

Draco ran his lips against her ear the sheer act alone causing a shiver to run down her spine, "As you wish," he breathed bunching the bottom of her dress up to her hips trailing his fingers against the wet piece of cotton that guarded her most sensitive area. He pulled the fabric aside running his finger over her slit gently working one finger inside of her and then another and another. Three long digits worked themselves inside her dripping heat, curling slightly to gently caress her bundle of nerves.

She moaned nudging her hips forward lazily riding his fingers. She was completely ready for him and he smirked as he brought his attention to her clit running small circles over it with his thumb as he positioned himself beneath her.

"Please..." she felt herself beg as he removed his fingers, pumping her juices around his cock. He alighted himself against her entrance rubbing the tip of his cock against her entrance, "Fuck me, Draco," she purred lowering herself onto him until she was fully impaled on his cock.

Hermione rotated her hips, spreading her legs further adjusting to his size. She bucked forward and slowly began to ride his length, "Yes," she hissed moving her body slowly up and down his hardened length, relishing in the way he filled her. Her head lolled back as she rode him, digging her fingers into his shoulders.

Draco grasped her hips thrusting himself upward as she bounced on his cock. His grip tightening on her possessively urging her to go faster. Hermione felt herself clench around him, she was close, oh so close. Her toes curled in anticipation and she felt the fire in her stomach beginning to radiate, "Cum for me," he urged, his grey orbs locking on her brown.

In an instant she felt herself shudder around him, a guttural moan leaving her lips as she rode out her orgasm. The intoxicating feeling of him buried deep within her as she clung to him.

Draco pulled her forward releasing his grip to run his fingers through her hair, "Perfect," he whispered before he placed a searing kiss on her lips. In one swift motion, he pulled out of her and rolled her onto the seat pushing her until her hands collided with the door. He grabbed the handle jerking the door open giving them room to lay out in the seat. She watched him through heavy-lidded eyes as he discarded the rest of her clothes his eyes raking over every inch of her body.

She felt herself shudder beneath him her stomach fluttering in anticipation as he glided himself into her once more. Her fingernails slid across the leather seats as she arched her hips up withering beneath him. He worked himself inside her slowly relishing in the feel of her clenching him tighter and tighter wanting to feel every inch of him that she possibly could.

Draco leaned back pulling her leg to rest on his shoulder kissing her ankle as she moaned his name. Soon his slow deliberate thrusts became more rapid and he pounded into her. He palmed her breast taking the time to lightly twist her nipple bringing his hand down to explore her clit running circles over her sensitive bud.

"Don't stop....please, don't stop," she begged as she wrapped her other leg around his waist pulling him as close as she could meeting every thrust as he plowed into her, "Yes, yes, right there," she breathed feeling ready to tip over the edge once more.

Draco swirled his thumb in tiny deliberate circles, roughly flicking his experienced fingers over the sensitive bud relentlessly, "Fuck, Granger," he growled as his cock throbbed inside her.

Grasping her hip he anchored himself over her, gliding into her from a new angle allowing him to hit the spot that made her whole body convulse with pleasure. She fluttered around him letting an animalistic moan leave her lips, her entire being shaking with pleasure.

He dropped her leg, hovering over her, and pressed his lips to hers. His tongue seared across hers as she came once more, her legs gripping him closer and her arms tangling themselves around his back fingers pressing into his skin as if letting him go would stop the feeling radiating through her body. Two more thrusts and he released himself inside of her.

Draco pulled out of her and rested his sweat covered head on her rapidly rising chest. Neither of them spoke as they laid their quietly catching their breaths. Now that she was coming down from her post-coital high she was fairly certain that this whole Valentine's day thing was one of Draco Malfoy's best ideas to date.

After a while he readjusted himself to lay beside her, curling themselves into one other. He smiled and let an actual laugh escape from his lips, "What?" she asked nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck.

"What was the name of that article again?" he asked, running his hand down her back.

She huffed against his skin, "One hundred and twenty-nine ways to get a husband, or something to that effect," she replied, thoroughly not impressed with his timing, "Honestly, that's what you were laughing about? Surely not. out of all things to find humor in that silly article could definitely not be that amusing."

He didn't respond, instead opting to flip her on her back once more and hovering above her. His messed up hair falling slightly over her, his grey eyes boring into hers. A few quiet moments passed wherein he studied her face as if counting every freckle that he could possibly find. Even being fully naked beneath him she somehow felt exposed.

"Draco?" she asked tired of the silence. When he still didn't respond she brought her hand up, resting it on his cheek, hopeful that the touch would bring him back to reality.

No words were exchanged as he lowered his lips to hers kissing her slowly. It wasn't rushed or filled with the sexual desire that had been there moments before. No, this kiss was beautiful and deliberate, almost innocent. He grabbed the hand that was currently connected to his cheek, playing with her fingers, memorizing the boney contours of her knuckles, each callous, each scar. He slowly pulled away from her looking down at where their hands had intertwined, "Hermione Jean Granger," he started.

She drew her eyes away from his face and stared at her hand, just now noticing that he had managed to slip a small golden band adorned with a sizable diamond on her ring finger, "What is this?" she asked sitting up slightly to rest on her elbows.

He smirked at her, "Well, Granger, I would say that it's quite obviously a ring," he replied, that normal cocky arrogance that she was used to returning to the surface.

"Clearly," she managed, "but what is it doing here?" She asked, waving it in front of his face.

"You see, we had both agreed to do something on that list, did we not?"

She chewed on her lip, nodding slightly.

"Well, number one hundred and six read: Buy him an amusing or particularly appropriate present every once in a while. But don’t make it too expensive," he said smugly.

"And you thought a ring would be an appropriate present?" she scoffed.

"I rather thought it amusing actually, and to be quite honest it wasn't all that expensive. I could have opted for a larger diamond," he informed her matter of fact.

"Whatever happened to, and I quote, 'I don't think a world wherein I can't call you Granger on a daily basis sounds correct,' hmmm, Malfoy?" she asked laying back down on the seat, snaking her arms around his neck pulling him forward.

"I think I can live with Granger-Malfoy," he smirked bringing his lips crushing back to hers, his cock twitching between her legs once more.


End file.
